I Like You
by weixuan18
Summary: [Oneshot] Being alone is tough, letting it go is tougher. Sometimes, it takes extreme measures to wake up. For Anko, Naruto is the solution. [NaruAnko] Loads of angst, a bit of humour and romance. ENJOY!


**_A/N: Yo, me again. Lol, this time, you guys shall experience a pairing with an age difference! NARUANKO! Lol, my first try at this kind of thing, so please, review! Now, let's get it started. Angst and romance go so well…oh, humour as well! LOL._**

**_Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, I would make sure Anko appears more often. XD_**

* * *

I Like You

"Sigh……honestly, is it just me, or is there absolutely no man with at least an inch of backbone in this world anymore?" grumbled Anko while she killed off the remaining Iwa nins that were begging for mercy.

"Anko, you're missing the words 'IN IWA' within that sentence." Replied her team leader.

Anko smirked, "Oh, feel insulted?"

The other members of the team merely sighed at her playfulness. Honestly, it never changes, she _always_ finds some excuse to rile up the leader, and somehow, she just keeps failing.

The jounin leader stood up, his blond spiky hair stands out even more in this dark environment. His cerulean eyes shone with intensity as he stared coldly at the battlefield. His face was serious, and he was frowning, _He'll pay for all of these some day, that bastard of a Tsuchikage……_ thought Naruto as he witnessed the destruction of the land and the injuries of some of his teammates.

No one on Team Omega has died. No one. Reason? Simple, with Konoha's Shinku Arashi _(Crimson Storm)_ leading the team, the possibilities of dying is pretty low. Besides, the team consisted of ex-Anbu, Tokubetsu jounins and jounins with tons of experience. It also helps that Naruto was nominated to be the next Hokage.

The surprising fact was that, the nomination wasn't by Tsunade. Oh no, someone beat her to it. In fact, a lot of someones. The whole village, civilians and shinobi alike, voted wholeheartedly for Naruto. Now, that seemed pretty far-fetched, but after witnessing such a young man risking his life out there on the battlefields in this age of war, leaves a pretty deep impression.

The most significant achievement was around a year ago. Tsunade had brought most of the village's top jounin and Anbu to the meeting between all five kages. It was held every five years to discuss ways to improve treaties and maybe come to peace with certain stuff. It was a rule, by all five main lands, to put whatever they have aside, no fighting allowed during the meeting. Sakura, top medic and Sannin, Neji, top Anbu, Shikamaru, strategist, along with Gai, Kakashi and so on were only some of the hundred to go along with Tsunade.

Unexpectedly, Tsuchikage broke the rule. He had sent his two-thousand men army to attack Konoha during the meeting and had kept it extremely quiet so that even Jiraiya had no idea what was going on. The army consisted of missing-nins, and Iwa jounins. It was supposed to be a disaster for Konoha.

By the time Tsunade got the news, she thought it was too late. Everyone thought it was too late. But apparently, Tsuchikage had forgotten one thing. The most unpredictable ninja was still in the village, and the fact that he had just mastered the Hiraishin no jutsu didn't help. He was sixteen.

The Tsuchikage made plans to counter Jiraiya, however, it appeared that Jiraiya turned out to be the lesser demon of the two. No pun intended. Naruto, with the help of Hyuga Hinata, Hyuga Hanabi, Kuminitsu Tenten, Yamanaka Ino, Akimichi Choji, Inuzuka Kiba, Akamaru and countless other Konoha shinobis, decimated the army.

Jiraiya was the strategist, devising tactics best suited for Naruto's stamina and the other team member's strengths. To put it simply, Hiraishin and Rasengan's variations times five hundred times, equals half of the army dead. Naruto had a honed his chakra control to the point where he could get concentrate mini-rasengans onto his fingers and send them flying towards the enemies and the speed of sound, causing utter destruction and humiliation.

Imagine, owned by the enemy merely raising a finger and using some chakra……not a very nice thought, but no matter how hard the Iwa nins tried, not one, quote, not even _one_ Iwa or missing-nin took even _one _step within Konohagakure. Thankfully, Naruto's Hiraishin held them off at the five hundred metre mark, and the Hyugas created a line of absolute defense, literally creating an impenetrable wall.

When Tsunade and the others rushed back, they found, to their utmost joy and amusement, that an absolutely exhausted Naruto along with a panting Jiraiya was standing right in the middle of the battlefield, with the villagers and other shinobis cheering for joy.

This battle soon came to be known as the Bloody Massacre, which earned Naruto his nickname the _Shinku Arashi_ and his first ever SS rank on the Bingo books of Iwa and Kumo. Tsuchikage was furious, and had no choice but to compensate Konoha. It wasn't a pleasant sight.

The villagers of Konohagakure however, had fully witnessed the true heroics of the boy, and soon, Jiraiya and Tsunade had revealed that the boy was indeed, the son of the fourth Hokage, Namikaze Minato. Naruto could not believe it, but the whole village was bowing in front of him, everyone had tears and faces of shame. He roared out in anger at this, making several people confused. Wasn't this what he wanted?

Until now, his words still rang sharp in everyone's ears, "_I am who I am. Uzumaki Naruto, jounin of Konohagakure. I am NOT a substitute for my dad, because one day, I will surpass him, so don't pity me! I am a Jinchuuriki, it happens to not only me but at least five others. Life isn't fair; we all know that, so let's just stop this. Alright? Just……let it go……._"

Tsunade had then gathered together, Hyuga Neji, Inuzuka Kiba, Hyuga Hanabi, Sarutobi Konohamaru, Aburame Shino, Mitarashi Anko, Uzuki Yuugao and Uzumaki Naruto. Together, they formed the first ever Jounin Team in Konoha, known as Team Omega, carrying out High A-rank to S-rank missions every now and then. They gained international fame after successfully taking on every single challenge given to them from any of the other four countries.

And right now, once again, they had just finished killing off the last of the Iwa Missing-nins who were dumb enough to threaten them. Naruto gave a yawn as he relaxed and stared impassively at Anko, before his mouth widened, forming that absolutely famous 'foxy' grin, "What was that Anko?"

Now, why was the 'foxy' grin famous? Easy. It has multiple uses.

Number one, if an enemy sees it, it often means that 'Yup bro, you're next to die.'

Two, if an ally sees it, 'YES! THANK EVERY SINGLE GOD IN THIS DAMN WORLD. I'M SAVED!'

Three, and of course, the most important one _(least, to at least half of the population on earth)_, it makes him look like a godsend from heaven……meaning he gets so bloody many fangirls……yet he doesn't notice it.

And he always grins that way. Even Hanabi cannot help but blush a bit at that. And we're talking about Ice princess of Konoha here. As in the pretty little lady that refused ninety-nine percent of the males in Konoha for a date. Ah, but since Konohamaru is within that _one_ percent……well, she could make compromises here and there……

Anko scoffed and raised an eyebrow, "Going deaf now?"

Naruto chuckled, "Man, Anko, relax. Mission accomplished. Home going time."

Anko frowned and pouted, "Already?"

"Anko, twenty-eight year old women do NOT pout. Makes them look old." Naruto replied mischievously.

Hanabi and Yuugao rolled their eyes. _He did not just say that…… _

Neji, Konohamaru, Kiba and Shino all sighed. _Great, just great._

Indeed, Anko suddenly burned with a flame of such passion that even Gai would be afraid of, "_I DARE YOU TO SAY THAT AGAIN……"_

Naruto grinned even harder, "Oh? Is this a dare I hear? Alright, now, let's repeat that loud and clear……Anko……You…ARE…OL……"

Five hundred kunai were flung his way in an instant. Don't ask me why there were that many. "YOU'RE DEAD!" roared Anko as she dashed after her soon-to-be _ex-jounin captain_.

Naruto shook his head as he dodged all her attacks, "Now, now, Anko, you're just in denial."

For a second, Anko seemed to freeze, but the next moment, she continued with the onslaught.

And that was always the way it went……after every single mission. Why did the boys love being on this team again? Oh yeah, they get to learn from Naruto the ultimate technique that any sensible male ninja in this world would want:_ How do you handle crazy sadistic females?_

Now, why would they want to learn that?

Let's see, for Neji: Tenten. Yep, need it.

For Konohamaru: Hanabi……_Hell yeah, I freaking must have it._

Kiba: Hinata……well, she became confident around two years ago……_leave it at that, god just leave it at that…… _

Shino is currently single.

* * *

**_Back in Konoha……_**

"Alright team, I'll bring the report in, you guys have the next week off. Anko, you come with me. Well, then, I guess I'll see you. Ja ne." Said Naruto, just before he disappeared in a swirl of leaves. Anko being a very _responsible vice captain, _grumbled about crazy blond slave drivers and 'poof-ed' off as well.

Kiba gave a huge yawn as he mumbled, "Damn right we do. I so need a break. God, five S-ranks in a row, what are we? Robots with unlimited stamina? Jesus."

Shino merely gave a shrug and left with Kiba to see Hinata. They usually get together with Kurenai as well, for old times sake.

Konohamaru gave a nervous grin at Hanabi, "Ne……er…can't we just have…one day's rest?"

Hanabi looked offended, "Like NO?! Come on, we've got shopping to do! Away we go!"

Konohamaru sighed as he allowed himself to be dragged off to whatever mall they were going to. _Damn……my wallet's gonna be empty again. Crap._

Neji and Yuugao went off to Anbu headquarters to share some of the news they got with their old friends.

* * *

**_At the office……_**

"And that's about it baa-chan. Anything else?" asked Naruto with a straight face as he nimbly dodged the fist aimed for him.

Tsunade grumbled about how she should not have trained him. "Just get lost brat. Take a break."

He grinned and held out his hand. "Pay up."

Tsunade's eyes narrowed, she clenched her fists and gritted her teeth, "Why?"

Naruto's grin widened, "Someone a sore loser?"

Tsunade snarled as she coughed up the money, "Damn, I was hoping you would forget about that."

Naruto snorted, "Look, when someone bets on you to pass a certain time limit, you wouldn't just forget it. Well, then, see ya."

And he quickly dashed out of the room, with Tsunade yelling in frustration and Shizune chuckling all the while.

Anko tapped her feet impatiently as she stood outside, waiting for her highly idiotic captain. And just as she was about to leave, Naruto appeared, "Want a drink? My treat." He asked, waving the bag of money in his hand.

She raised an eyebrow, "And where did you get that?"

Naruto whistled nonchalantly. Anko's eyes softened, "Thanks."

* * *

**_At the bar……_**

"Get me another glass o-san." Anko murmured.

Naruto didn't say a word; he just gazed at her, trying to figure her out. Mitarashi Anko was a mystery to everyone else but Naruto. He saw through it. He saw through her mask. It was easy, considering Naruto wore one before.

Anko seemed so similar to him, yet so different. He had always wondered what it was that separated him from her. There was just so reason that he could never see her as the same type of person as him. He was much happier. And that was where it became so damn frustrating. _How?_

He felt some sort of attraction towards Anko the moment he saw her. It wasn't love at first sight that kinda crap. Nah, that never worked for him. It was different……Anko, to him, was an enigma, very intriguing……she was…like a real life puzzle, just waiting for him to solve……and the funny thing is…that he just might be the only one that is able to solve it……and he knew that was true somehow……

Anko on the other hand, hated this. She hated this vulnerability. She hated her mask. She hated her life even. It's just……she feels so hollow. Her life doesn't have meaning. What is she living for? She keeps asking herself. Everybody knew Anko, sure, but does everyone understand her? Anyone?

It's this feeling of helplessness that brought her to frequent bars like this one. She just wanted to forget. She owed a lot to Naruto and she actually admired him. He was able to cast away the hate of the village like it was nothing and finally get the village to acknowledge him. Something felt off but she couldn't tell what it was……

Naruto was the one to get the Cursed Seal of her body. That had been the changing point of her life. She felt freedom for the first time. No longer controlled, no longer in pain, but just…free. The ritual was performed by him, seeing how she really didn't trust that white-haired pervert.

Naruto brought her out of her misery. He was the one to suggest Anko on his team, he was the only one that visited her every now and then……he was the one to help her when she needed it the most. And it's killing her inside, because she really doesn't want the help. The closer he is, the harder it is for her. She doesn't want to rely on anybody……she doesn't want to be weak.

And therefore, acting on impulse, she downed her drink in one gulp and hopped off the stool, and without so much as a word, she disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

Naruto sighed, _Should've known this would happen……ah well… _

He paid the bartender and followed suit, _But I'll be damned if I give up right now…… _

* * *

**_At Anko's home……_**

She took off her trench coat and flung her sandals across the room. She shivered. She couldn't help it. It was always like this, her apartment. She kept the blinds closed, the windows shut, it's as though she was trying her best to keep reality out. She didn't want anyone to realize that whatever it was that she did, it was all an act.

The shivering increased, she hugged herself as she sank into the corner of her room. _Alone……deathly silent……cold……_ Tears were threatening to fall. Even if Naruto got the Cursed seal off her, there were still lots of villagers that refuse to change their opinion of her, constantly whispering behind her back, calling her the 'Snake Bitch' and all sorts of foul names.

She pretended to ignore them, but when she arrived home, she would always break down and the worst thing was that she would forbid anyone to hear her. But she knew it as well, what's the point of crying when you still keep everything in?

She had the appearance of an adult but she was definitely a teenager at heart. It is fragile. It is brittle. It lacks warmth. It lacks love. Everything was taken from her the moment Orochimaru 'branded' her and fled Konoha. The world turned hostile immediately. Her beloved village berated her and despised her, her friends detested her and hated her……she had nothing. She was an orphan……she had great hopes for herself when she became the apprentice of the Snake Sannin.

Her grip tightened as she gritted her teeth, _Why? Why can't I forget all this? Why does it hurt so god damn much?!_

"You know, it's times like this that you let it all out." A quiet voice rang across the room, with a blanket covering her body.

Anko's eyes widened, and the only clue that she had in this dark room was the guy had blond hair……spiky blond hair. Enough said.

"YOU!" Anko cried out in surprise.

Naruto gave a shrug, "Yeah, me. Why?"

Anko bit her lips, hard, "Get out."

Naruto sighed, "Sorry, no can do."

"GET OUT!"

"Look, Anko, I know whatever I say won't help, but it's the least I can do for you to just be here."

"I SAID GET OUT!"

"Anko……"

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND IT! YOU NEVER WILL! JUST GET OUT! GET OUT!" screamed Anko. She lost it. She had to do this. Had she allowed him to stay, she knew it, she would break straight away.

Naruto's eyes narrowed and replied once more, "No."

Anko snarled and flung two kunai at him, Naruto deflected them and had to dodge quickly as Anko send him a round house kick. He grabbed hold of her foot and using the force to his advantage, he flung her across the room. Anko stuck to the wall using chakra, and roared out a war cry, totally intent on body slamming him, only to find that Naruto had the exact same idea.

Difference? Naruto is way stronger in terms of physical strength, and she ended up being forced to stay put against the wall, with Naruto's arms locking hers in position, his body pressing hard against hers, his cerulean eyes staring directly into her amber ones.

"Anko, TELL ME! What is wrong?"

Anko whimpered under his scrutinizing gaze. Her fake masks totally cast aside, her defenses broken through. Her lips quivered, before she whispered, "Everything……"

Naruto gave a silent sigh, before releasing his hold on her, knowing that she would really let it out now. Anko slumped onto the ground, tears flowing freely down her cheeks, "EVERYTHING GOD DAMNIT! WHY?! WHY CAN'T YOU JUST LEAVE ME ALONE?! WHY?!"

"BECAUSE I CARE ABOUT YOU!"

Anko laughed bitterly, "You don't care……nobody does…they…they think they know all about me……they think that they're my friends……they don't care…….no one does……" She was rambling now.

Naruto gave a sigh of exasperation, "Look, Anko……"

"Shut it. I know. I'm not dumb, I can hear, I can see, those bastards in the village, they never care, no one in this god forsaken village cares……I'm weak, see, I'm drowning in self-pity right now. I'm pathetic. No one likes me for who I am……it's all just a joke to them……nothing significant……"

Now, if anyone so Anko right now, they wouldn't believe their eyes. This totally broken-down, filled with remorse, filled with sadness……this…this being just can't be the happy-go-lucky sadistic woman Anko……can it?

Naruto finally understood the difference he felt. He had friends, and even some family there for him……Anko had no one. She was just like Gaara, only minus the crazy homicidal part. She's a human as well, and every human has a breaking point. She just reached hers……or maybe, she has reached it ages ago, but she kept it in, all these times she kept it in.

He couldn't say anything, just like how he couldn't help but feel scared of Gaara sometimes, because he really only tasted a bit of loneliness. He had eight years of it. Gaara had thirteen. Anko must have had at least twenty. Even before Orochimaru took her, she was an orphan, just roaming around the village.

All she wanted was love. Naruto knew it, seeing how he had a long talk with Tsunade regarding Anko. The old lady had been reluctant to let Anko be in his team, seeing how she was a very valuable Tokubetsu jounin for the village, but eventually Naruto convinced her.

Sometimes, he wondered if maybe he should have left her to herself, then maybe……

"NO! NO!" He yelled out, more to himself than to anyone else. The room was quiet, save for the sobs from Anko.

"THIS IS ALL WRONG DAMNIT!" He couldn't believe it, all his time as captain and he never spotted this. He knew something was wrong all along, yet he never bothered to check, always to busy doing other pointless stuff…_eating ramen_……

He had enough. He knew what this felt like. He hated this feeling. And he'll be damned if he let someone else feel it right in front of him.

"Anko, listen to me."

Anko suddenly, became hysterical, pupils widening with fear, "NO, don't come closer! NO! GO AWAY! DON'T HURT ME!"

Naruto gritted his teeth, _sorry Anko._ He moved towards her, only to find her limbs lashing out at him, forcing him to use his strength and pinned her to the ground, "ANKO!"

"PLEASE! Please…just…stop…don't hurt me…don't hurt me……"

"THE WORLD IS NOT LIKE THAT! IT'S NOT LIKE WHAT YOU THINK!"

Anko could only stare at Naruto's outburst. She couldn't reply, there was no reply.

"I admit, this world is fucked up as it is. Biasness, unfairness, insults, hell, even beatings everywhere. I won't say I know how you feel, because I don't. I was lonely, but I am no longer. I have friends, family and teammates. I HAVE THIS GODDAMN THING WE CALL A LIFE!"

Anko flinched at that, she had never heard Naruto use that tone before. The anger was literally oozing off him. She was terrified. And yet, her real, playful, daring and defiant side took over, "SO WHAT?! YOU TRYING TO SHOW OFF NOW ARE YOU?! TRYING TO PITY ME?!" She struggled even harder, wanting to get this jerk as far away from her as possible.

But Naruto stopped her with the next sentence, "YOU HAVE IT TOO YOU DUMBASS!"

He looked her right in the eye, "Neji cares, Shino cares, Kiba cares, Hanabi cares, Konohamaru cares, Yuugao cares, Kurenai cares, Kakashi, Gai, Genma, Aoba, Shizune, Tsunade, Jiraiya, WE ALL FUCKING CARE!"

Anko's eyes widened, her lips began quivering again.

Naruto took a deep breath, "Yes, I know, there's not many of us. If you feel unsatisfied, just like I did with my old self, then _GO OUT THERE AND SHOW THEM WHAT MITARASHI ANKO CAN DO!_"

She slowly shook her head, her voice hoarse, yet it was much subdued from before, "Naruto, you think I haven't tried? I did. I really did. But I'm just tired now. I'm tired of having to act that way……I really……I just……"

Naruto held her by the shoulders and pulled her in for a hug, "Then just don't. Stop it. Stop the act."

Anko continued to shake her head, "I can't. I have to keep this up. To them, it wouldn't be me anymore……I have no one…that feeling……I hate it……" She bit her lips, "I really, really hate it. This helplessness, see, I just made a fool of myself. It's all just my fault."

**_SMACK! _**

Anko's eyes widened in shock as Naruto slapped her. She slowly raised a hand over the red print on her cheek and stared at Naruto.

"Who are you? Who the fuck are you?" Naruto seemed to sneer.

"What…what?"

"WHO ARE YOU?! You can't be Anko. The Anko I know wouldn't be such a pathetic bitch? She wouldn't take this lying down, she wouldn't be wallowing in self-pity in front of me right now!"

"THE ME YOU KNEW NEVER EXISTED!" yelled Anko as she slapped Naruto. However, Naruto ignored it and roared back, "THEN WHERE IS SHE?!"

Silence……absolute silence. Anko had no reply to that. Her mind was blank. _What…… _

Naruto cupped her chin and forcefully brought her gaze onto him, "Where IS the Anko I knew? The Anko that I liked? The Anko that I admired? WHERE?"

"……You…I…what……"

"I like you Anko. I like the way you show yourself. I like your confidence. I like the way you flirt with me. I like the way you get angry easily. I like your courage. I like your beauty. I like your intelligence. I like your cunningness. I LIKE YOU DAMNIT!"

Anko couldn't believe what she was hearing……Naruto……liked her? So...all this time..._I'm really am a dumbass...missing out on THIS..._

Naruto closed his eyes and whispered into her ear, "So where is she?"

Tears filled her eyes once again. _He……he……oh the bastard……_

And she had grabbed his head and kissed him right then and there. She needed it, oh hell, she needed it. All these stress, all the pain, she needed him to take it away. The kiss was passionate, rough, and a fight for dominance.

Anko moaned as Naruto kissed her back. She had no idea why she did that, but she had never felt that right before. For once, she actually had no doubt that her actions were correct.

The kiss finally ended, with both of them gasping for breath. Then, it began again, with both of them rolling all over the floor, hands caressing one another, wanting to feel the other so badly, the need to be with someone, the need to be with him/her, the want to let it all go.

Naruto stopped with his body on top, his lips lingering just centimeters above Anko's. Their breathing was ragged, they were both sweating.

It was then and there that Anko knew she had just been saved, for she had seen that foxy grin again, "So, I assume you found her."

* * *

Over the next few months, Konoha witnessed a very surprising sight, yet it was immensely pleasing. Anko was……tamed in a way. No longer rowdy and uncontrolled in her appearance, her smirk felt different, it was reassuring and far more dangerous than before. Anko had finally let it go. She found the one for her. He liked her. She liked him. That's all there is to it. The fact that both of them were insatiable in bed was just another bonus. 

Naruto had changed as well. And everyone could tell it was because of Anko. His grin changed. It was no longer with that subtle flirt hidden within it. No, it was much more daring. His confidence got a huge boost and Team Omega had done far more successful missions in those three months than any other times.

In fact, the whole of Konoha was affected, the story of how a crimson fox tamed the snake mistress was discussed everywhere. And frankly Naruto and Anko didn't mind. They knew it wasn't love yet. No, far from it, they were just starting! If you want to live your life to the fullest, you better start now. And that's exactly what they were doing. When asked what happened, both just smirked and burst out laughing.

It felt random, it felt dumb, it felt happy. It could be anything. How _do_ you do it?

For them, it had all been very simple. Just three simple words. Three words that have can mean everything in the world.

_I like you..._

* * *

**_Whew! Whoa, that was long. Lol. That was the first time I used the f-word in a fic. I guess I was a bit caught up in the drama. HAHA. Anyways, Anko being emo, is totally normal I would reckon. It's possible and well, the kiss may be rushed, but I guess it seems logical. Meh. You guys decide! _**

**_Review and tell me what you thought. I'm pretty proud of myself. I have already done a NaruSaku, NaruTen, NaruTema, 2 NaruInos, SakuNaruIno, and now NaruAnko. So next up, probably NaruHanabi. That will be fun as well. _**

**_So I hope you guys enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it! Don't forget to review! XD _**


End file.
